Mistletoe
by GeekyGirlMeow
Summary: Reds one-shot! Momoko is having a great Christmas, but what happens if a certain someone shows up on her doorstep? What is Kuriko planning? Please R&R, and happy holidays!


_-Momoko's p.o.v.-_

"Merry Christmas oneesan!" Kuriko shook me to wake me up. I opened my eyes and smiled at my excited sister.

"Merry Christmas. Let's go wake up mom and dad." I stood up and raced my sister to my parent's room.

"Good morning!" Kuriko yelled, and shook them awake too. We all laughed and headed downstairs. As we were unwrapping presents, the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be?" My mom said, looking up from her jewelry box.

I stood up, putting down my new phone on the table. I had just finished putting in all of my contacts. "I'll get it mom." I walked over to the door and opened it to reveal...Brick?!

"Brick?!" I whisper-shouted. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well, Mojo got mad and kicked us out. So I came here. Got a problem with that Blossy?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't call me Blossom in front of my parents! I'm Momoko right now!" I hissed.

"Momo! Who's at the door?" My sister called.

"Oh! Hello, are you Momoko's friend?" My mom came up behind me.

"Ah, yes. My name's Brick." He smiled at my mom.

"Oh, how rude of me! Come in, come in!" My mom ushered him in. I sighed and closed the door.

I actually had fun. I gave Brick some of my gifts (since he didn't have any) and he stole some of my candy (which I chased him around the house for doing so). I laughed harder than I had in a long time.

"Hey, I should probably head back now." Brick said. He was right, it was about 3 pm. I felt...disappointed?

"Oh, already nissan?" See? Even Kuriko is calling him her brother!

"Yea, sorry Kuriko."

"Can you and oneesan do something for me?" Kuriko asked.

"What is it?" I looked at Kuriko.

"Stand next to each other." We did so. "Now back up. Keep going...STOP! Right there! Now step to the left...No, my left! There! One more step back... Perfect!" Kuriko smiled mischievously. I cocked an eyebrow. "Look up."

I looked up and my eyes widened and a flush crept onto my face. **'**_Oh god...'_

_-Brick's p.o.v.-_

I saw Momoko look up and blush, so I looked up too. My eyes widened a little. I know what Kuriko wanted now. Hanging above us was...

Mistletoe.

"Kuriko, I'm going to kill you." Momoko said, glaring at her little sister. I chuckled.

"We might as well get it over with." I said, shrugging.

"Oh, right, yeah..." She blushed madly. I kissed her, and it was short and sweet. I swear I saw a flash, and apparently I was right. Momoko pulled away and we both looked to find that Kuriko had Momoko's new phone in her hand.

"hee hee!" Kuriko started running and Momoko raced after her. I laughed, then heard my phone ding. I pulled out my phone and found the picture of me and Momoko kissing in a text. I laughed a little.

"What?" Momoko came over and saw the picture. "Ahh!" She blushed like a tomato. "Erase it, erase it!" She grabbed for my phone.

"Nah, I think not." I held my phone out of her reach, smirking. She puffed out her cheeks and looked away.

"Brick, you're such a meanie." I laughed some more.

"Well, I better go." I put my phone in my pocket and hugged Kuriko goodbye. I waved to Momoko's parents and walked out.

"Hey, Brick." I heard Momoko behind me. I turned around and she was blushing. "Um...I...kinda...sorta...*mumble*..." She said quietly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear." I asked.

"Umm..." She took a deep breath. "I like you." She sighed like she'd just let out the biggest secret in the world.

I smiled. "Well, I'm glad the feelings are mutual." She looked up and was about to say something when I kissed her. We kissed a bit longer than before, since Kuriko wasn't watching this time. We broke away after a while, and I pointed up.

"Mistletoe." I winked at Momoko and turned away. "Seeya tomorrow, girlfriend."

She blushed more. "Yeah. See you."

"Boyfriend."

_Fin_

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hope you enjoyed my present to you! Hope you have a great holiday, and a HAPPY NEW YEAR! *singing***


End file.
